


Flicker Of Faith

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Introspection, POV First Person, Romance, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Kanako realises the affliction she has created for Byakuren & works on being her outlet..





	Flicker Of Faith

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_I want you to take me to your bed & I want you to make me forget her. _

_Can you do that for me, Kanako?_

 

Byakuren isn't drunk though the glazed look in her bright eyes would convince me otherwise as she lays there beneath me. 

Her words play through my mind, the ones that led us here, led to me wanting to do nothing more than kiss away the remnants of that taoist. 

It was the only regret I had when initiating the start up of the Geyser Centre; the fact that it freed _her_ inadvertently after Byakuren. 

I allowed an ego far greater than I'd ever encountered in my entire existence out to taunt Byakuren and start the squabble between their factions. 

Toyasatomimi's revival was the only negative repercussion but a painful one. 

Which led to the hidden strain Byakuren felt every day and I wanted to release her from it. 

I _owed_ it to her. 

The back of my fingers stroke her reddened cheek as I balance on her naked body, her legs keeping me secure by encircling around my hips. She's breathing in short spurts so I turn my fingers around in order to drag my index & middle finger over her lips. 

They part under my touch and I feel Byakuren's nails wedge into my waist as she exhales, her eyes never refusing to leave mine throughout the sensual exchange. 

We've been at this for hours now and I'm sure must of the guests have left or are far too out of it to check on us. 

At least I hope so in terms of Suwako & Sanae. 

I want to keep giving Byakuren what she needs to satisfy the covetous reprieve she yearns for. 

The feeling of her mouth opening and licking the tips of my fingers makes my own urgency clamp down over my body as my hips push against her. There was _something_ about the way she did that that made my insides crumble with passion and the deluge between my legs increase. 

The brusque move of her taking my fingers fully into her mouth incurs the throaty elation of my voice to escape whilst her warm tongue glides over each phalanx smoothly. 

They're coated with Byakuren's warm liquid and I can't help the steady thrust against her clit again, making her stutter a gasp out and bite down on my fingers. 

Under any other circumstances, that sound would have been endearing but right now, it was making me want to _feel_ her from the inside out again. 

I gently slide my drenched fingers out and replace them with my tongue, Byakuren happily falling into my desperate kiss while she squirms and lifts her legs up higher up my back.  

She knows what I want to do to her, she knows I'm going to make the irritating taoist a mere figment of her imagination after I'm finished. 

My hand slides down her sweat ridden body, careful not to touch her skin with my digits that she so lovingly lubricated for me as that was going to be used further down to make her see white light. 

We panted into the kiss as I feel one of my lover's hand's grip my hair and the other clamp down over my shoulder blade. The momentum is building steadily and I know Byakuren is ready to come again, as am I. My tongue latches against hers, scraping over it before I pull the wet muscle into my own mouth and suckle it. She whimpers pleasantly at the friction being caused and I gently let her out, our breathing loud and needy. 

There's a glow all over Byakuren when she smiles up at me with the lazy and loving movement of her delectable lips which makes my heart drum in my chest. 

How she is _that_ gorgeous I cannot comprehend and I want to see the lengths of how much she can make my meticulous thought process shut down with such ease. 

Byakuren has that hold on me and us doing this isn't just a solution for making her burdens drip out of her body; it's so much more than that. 

She knows this too as her arms wrap behind my neck & her gentle voice utters my name. 

The irresistible tone of her timid plea rocks my frenzied lust as my hand skims down till it's resting comfortably on her mound. The smooth bump kisses the palm whilst my damp fingers linger on the protruding muscle, the hardness of it sensitive beyond belief. 

It hurts her. 

Each time I gently touch the clit, she exhales sharply through clenched teeth. 

As viscous as she is inside, it doesn't amount to the desperation of _needing_ to be stroked where it really counts so I oblige. My still slick fingers push down and circle the nub  & Byakuren's body stiffens, her neck going back to reveal her glistening skin and I can't help but to plant my lips on her tantalising throat.

My free hand scrunches up the futon because every reaction this woman emits is a blessing, a beautiful blessing. 

Her airy moans, her thighs thrusting around my damp back, her shaking hands gripping the sheets with frightening ferocity; all of it was a sight that only the lucky got to witness. 

I certainly had that on my side with this ethereal woman thrashing beneath me and mewing my name like she was praying for me to save her. 

Just watching her resulted in my hedonistic urges to take centre stage because I found it riveting knowing that I was the _only_ one who could love Hijiri Byakuren this way. 

Not that useless taoist. 

Not the bishamonten that was infatuated with her. 

Not even Yukari. 

It amped up the fire within me as my fingers picked up velocity while my teeth pricked into her inviting skin. The sensations of me sucking her throat till it ached and the actions of my fervently rotating digits caressing & twirling her dripping clit gave Byakuren a reason to lose that precious voice. 

My aim was to bring her to a plundering climax that'll have her body reverberating with pleasure long after I take my hands off of her.

I want it to be effective enough that the next time Byakuren feels like her limits are being tested and her patience is waning, all she has to do is picture _me_ taking her like this and that'll be enough to tide her over till she comes to me again. 

The need to engrain that into her perfect soul and being helps to continue my relentless and affectionate actions. 

Soon enough the tremors are climbing up her spine, my fingers kneading the reactive clit till my lover's thighs are visibly shaking whilst she achieves a nirvana of the physical definition.

She's leaking profusely, my stomach and thighs sticky with her release but that was nothing compared to the accumulation of it all over my hand that was still grinding against her. 

That was a victory for me, to make her reach the point of needing to empty everything out till it felt _that_ gratifying. 

I can feel her trapped breath flowing up her throat whilst I massage the bites and bruises with my tongue. There isn't an inch of our bodies that lay unscathed, be it from the sex itself or the foreplay and that is how it is every time we do it. 

This is _exactly_ how Byakuren wants it, more importantly. 

The grip of her legs slacken so I remove my hand away from her after running my thumb down the vulva, only for it to be consumed by her oozing river and paint itself on my own throbbing core. 

She truly did need to be loved to a point where thinking took second place & feeling rose on top. 

Untangling her fingers from the sheets, she places them onto my body again and I move my face up to meet her eyes. The loving gaze she gives me screams satisfaction and that in turn satiates my own desires to please her. Byakuren's two toned hair is scattered around like silk against the white material of the futon & she looks remarkable. 

The priestess of the Myouren Temple _is_ remarkable  & me saying that as the deity of my shrine should emit how highly I think of her. 

Competing with this goddess would be silly when it was much more beneficial & fulfilling to have a relationship like this. 

I crave to see this sight on a more regular basis I think to myself while allowing her tender thigh to roam between my own and part them. 

The reprieve I provide for her, she wants to bestow upon me and who am I to deny being pleasured by a lover like Byakuren. 

Because just like her, there isn't another individual that knows how I want to be loved. It isn't something I broadcast & only those that can read behind my enigmatic words will know the devoir of my desires. 

As much as I thrive to be the pinnacle of unbridled stimulation for both her mind and body, Byakuren knows that she is the same for me. 

 

_I want you to take me to my bed and I want you to make me your remedy to forget her._

_Can you do that for me, Byakuren?_


End file.
